


Candy

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, canaryfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: MIck and Laurel spend Halloween together indoors, and once she locks the door for the night, things get steamy





	

  
dis: I don’t ownLOT

.

.

.

He never had this growing up. 

Mick Rory almost felt awkward in the apartment with the woman who could make him do just about anything. It wasn’t a bad form of awkward. He just never remembered ever having this warm feeling in his chest. His parents were never fans of holidays. On Halloween when the other kids got dressed up and asked for candy, he was getting smacked around. Once, he asked to go out on his own, and his mother had gotten so angry she’d locked him in a dark closet for two days. He’d never asked again after that. In fact, he normally hated holidays… But here he was, at his girlfriends place, ready to hand out candy to the hellions who knocked on her door. 

It could be worse. Sara had ended up dragging Snart to a party downtown. While Mick was normally one to want to go out and have a good time at the bar… To get in that night one had to be dressed up. 

No way in hell would he do that. 

He was quite comfortable on the plush, red sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table and some horror flick he’d never seen before on the flat screen. The lights were off but the fireplace was on and… Oh hell, it was romantic, not that he’d ever tell ANYONE he thought so. Or that he liked it.

Ever.

“Mick, did you eat all the Snickers?” asked Laurel from behind him. He sat up on the couch and turned to see her standing in the doorway dressed in her costume and holding the bowl of candy with a slight frown on her face. Her costume was simple, really. Just a Mets jersey with her hair done up in braided pigtails that rest on her shoulders and some long socks that went up past her knees. The cut-off jean shorts were killing him, though, and he continued to appreciate the view despite her being miffed at him. “The candy is for the kids.”

“Sorry. You know I can’t say no to Snickers.”

Laurel sighed. “I told you, once it hits ten, the bowl is yours.”

“Fine, fine…” He turned and settled back onto the couch. “Come watch the movie with me at least.”

Laurel laughed. 

“I will. Promise. I’m just finishing up this bit of paperwork that’s due tomorrow. Then I’m all yours. Just give me five minutes.”

Mick took a long drink from his beer, enjoying the taste against his tongue while the soothing clicking and clacking of the keyboard was heard just behind him at the table. Within ten minutes he heard her sigh in relief, close her lap top, then pad softly to the couch. He made room as she settled against him, swinging her legs up and over his lap while she rest her head against his shoulder. 

They made no sense. She was ADA. He was a felon. Sure, they both had their hero hats on now, but if CCPD got whiff of him he’d be back behind bars. It didn’t matter that Gideon got his record wiped. No one could easily forget the things he’d done. 

Or so he thought. 

“What are we watching?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Something scary,” said Laurel, reaching up to run her hand over his chest, the warmth of her skin seeping through his shirt. He grinned, setting his beer down before running his hand up her legs. She sighed as his hand met bare flesh above her knee and shifted slightly as his fingertips stopped to play at the frayed hem of her shorts. 

“Suppose we could find something on Netflix.”

“Probably.” 

She smiled, leaning up, lips very close to pressing against his when there was a knock on her door. She smiled and he cursed as she moved away from him to go answer the door. He couldn’t believe it. Cock-blocked by trick-or-treaters.

“I’m going to make some popcorn while you find a movie to watch,” she called from the kitchen. 

“Fine,” he called back, only pouting a little. She came in with a big bowl of popcorn just as he found the right movie. She sat beside him, keeping the bowl in her lap. He wrapped one arm over her shoulders before sneaking some more popcorn. 

“I’ll be right back,” said Laurel, halfway through the movie, setting the bowl on the coffee-table. 

“Want me to pause?”

“Nah. It’s okay.”

“All right.”

Mick continued to watch as the idiot teens were killed by Freddy Kruger one-by-one. Laurel, surprisingly, had chosen it. Right when the woman started swallowing the sleeping pills to go under, he heard Laurel come back. 

“So…” He turned to look at her and froze. She was standing there, with her Mets jersey slightly unbuttoned at the top. Enough to see her blazing orange bra beneath. Her socks had been removed, as had her shorts, and in their place were panties that matched her bra. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, as she made her way to him. The movie was now ignored as she straddled his lap. “I decided to lock the door early.”

“Did you now?”

“The candy is all yours,” she said, her eyes glittering with humor. 

“Lucky me,” he said, long fingers slowly unbuttoning her jersey the rest of the way. “But it isn’t candy I’m wanting to eat now.”

He felt her shiver while she bit her bottom lip. “Is that so?”

“Mmm…” He leaned forward, nuzzling her breasts, mouth pressing against the soft skin while he inhaled her scent deeply though his nose. She smelled like vanilla and her harsh exhale while he ground his hips up between her legs smelled like the coffee she’d been drinking while working. “Scout’s honor.”

Laurel gave a very unladylike snort. “ _You_ were a boyscout?”

“Nah.,” he said, giving one of her braids a playful tug. “I beat them up for my lunch money.”

Laurel shook her head, hands moving over his shaven scalp, before pressing her lips to his. He shifted, ready to lay her down on the sofa, but she locked her thighs around him tightly while breaking the kiss. 

“I’m on top tonight, Michael.”

The way she said his name made it feel like fire was pulsing through his veins. He just nodded, not trusting his voice to not sound weak as shit. That was it right there. This woman  made him weak. Made him soft. He used to tease Snart over Sara, but he got it now. He’d do anything for her. 

And that scared him the most. 

She pulled his shirt over his head and she tossed it to the floor behind the couch. His hands settled at her hips while her hands braced against his shoulders while kissing him, her hips grinding against the bulge in his pants. He moved his legs while she eagerly undid the button of his jeans. He lifted his hips while she slid the jeans down just enough to free his cock from the confines of his jeans. 

“I can’t wait,” she moaned against his mouth and he hissed in a breath as she rose up on her knees, put her hand between them to slip the scrap of material that was her panties to the side, then sunk down on him. She tossed her head back with a deep moan and his hands tightened on her hips while the feel of her wet heat engulfed him. “God, Michael, I…”

“Yeah. Me, too,” he murmured. “You feel amazing.”

She pressed her lips to his once more. A passionate kiss while her hands braced on the back of the sofa. She soon started moving, riding him, and Mick had to wonder how he got so damn lucky. Both hands pulled down her bra cups enough to release her breasts and he cupped them both for a moment before putting his hands back on her hips. He enjoyed the sexy view of her riding him, the slight bounce of her breasts almost making him come right then and there. Her breathing hitched while he thrust up as she came down and soon her thighs were shaking as her orgasm built up higher and higher. He knew she was close, could see it on her face, and could feel her chasing that orgasm with how she moved. He helped her along, thumb sliding to her clit, and it was all she needed to let go. He pulled her close as she came apart around him her sexy little pants against his ear all he needed to follow behind her. They remained like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths, and just as his eyes started to droop she moved. She put her bra back in place and he was left to sit there with his pants down to his knees. 

He stood to pull his pants up and she stepped into his space, her cheek pressing into the bare skin of his chest. He was always uneasy about his burn scars, especially around her, but with what they’d just done he found himself not caring for once. 

“Want to go hop in the shower?”

“In a minute,” she murmured, arms tightening around him. “Want to join me?”

The thought of soaping up his hands then running them down her backside… Front side… Hell, ALL sides, had his skin prickling with desire all over again. He stooped a little, only to haul her over his shoulder, and she let out a laugh while thumping his back. 

“You’re such a caveman, Mick!”

“Hush, woman,” he said, smacking her backside, making her wriggle slightly while releasing a slight gasp that was fair from painful. He made a mental note to revisit that later. But now he had just one mission on his mind. Get Laurel naked and under a stream of water. 

“Call me _woman_ again and see what happens,” she muttered, making him roll with laughter while closing the bathroom door behind them. 

**END**


End file.
